Question: $g(t) = -6t$ $h(t) = t-3+5(g(t))$ $ h(g(2)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(2) = (-6)(2)$ $g(2) = -12$ Now we know that $g(2) = -12$ . Let's solve for $h(g(2))$ , which is $h(-12)$ $h(-12) = -12-3+5(g(-12))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-12)$ $g(-12) = (-6)(-12)$ $g(-12) = 72$ That means $h(-12) = -12-3+(5)(72)$ $h(-12) = 345$